AA12: Rock-ing The Waves of Destiny!
Ryan and Quilladin stood on one side of the Pokémon Center battlefield, Olivia on the other. Ryan: “Ready Olivia?”''' ' Olivia: Yes. A double battle sound okay?' ' Ryan: “Awesome.” '''He takes out two Pokéballs, but a glance at his Z-Ring makes him put one back.' ' '''Ryan: “Greninja, Quilladin I choose you!”' ' '''Quilladin jumps onto the battlefield, and Greninja pops out of the Pokéball and lands next to him.' ' ' Ryan: “Malcolm, look after Rotom if Olivia brings out Probopass out again. We both know what it does to electrical stuff.” Malcolm: Right. ' ' Olivia: Lycanroc and Probopass, lets go. Olivia sends out Probopass and Lycanroc. Olivia: Stealth Rock! Probopass uses Stealth Rock and traps Quilladin and Greninja. ''' Olivia: Now, Lycanroc use Rock Slide! Ryan: “Should've given Quilladin less room. Rollout Quilladin!” '''Quilladin busts out of the rock pile. He then jumps, as if attempting to use an unofficial Body Slam on Lycanroc. Olivia: Probopass, Giga Impact on Quilladin. Lycanroc, Accelerock on Greninja!' ' Ryan: “Double Pledge!” While Quilladin gets hit, Greninja protects himself from Accelerock by using the two Water Pledges. Ryan: “Quilladin are you okay!?” Quilladin gets up and nods. Ryan: “Phew, that's good. Quilladin, grab Probopass! Greninja, get ready for my signal!” Confused, Probopass lets itself get wrapped by Quilladin’s vines. With a heave, the Grass Type manages to lift Probopass. ' '''Ryan: “Now! Water Pledge!” ' Right as Quilladin lets go of Probopass, Greninja's Water Pledge sends it flying. Unfortunately it flies too far, ending up in a nearby forest.' Ryan: “Oops. Well, what I intended to do still happened.” '''He looks at the Quillium Z, which was glowing with Z-Power.' Ryan: “EVERGREEN OVERDRIVE!”''' ' '''The Z-Move results in a massive explosion. When the dust clears, Lycanroc is revealed to be unconscious. Ryan recalls Greninja and runs up to and kneels down to Lycanroc.' ' '''Ryan: “You okay?” Malcolm: Damn Ryan. Olivia: You still have Probopass to beat you know. Giga Impact! '''Probopass comes from the forest and hits Quilladin. Lycanroc moves and sits next to Olivia. ' Ryan: “Sorry for showing concern for a Pokémon.”''' ' '''He rolls his eyes and brings Greninja back out.' ' '''Ryan: “Let's do this!” Olivia: Zap Cannon! '''Probopass uses Zap Cannon and it hits Greninja. But before Ryan can call out a move-.' ' '''Ryan: “Tapu Koko!?”' ' '''Indeed, the Melemele guardian has found Ryan.' Tapu Koko: “Koko Koko Tapu Koko.” Ryan: “Wait, that dream was your doing? Why?” Instead of answering, Tapu Koko grabs Ryan and carries him away. ' '''Ryan: “What!? No! Not again! Can't it wait Tapu Koko!? I was battling! Quilladin! Malcolm! Rowlett!”' ' '''Tapu Koko flies off with him, taking him back to Melemele Island, Professor Kukui’s house specifically.' Ryan: “Why-?” Tapu Koko points through the window. Ryan turns to see Liillie, the Professor and Nebby inside. ' '''Ryan: “You want me to help Lillie with caring for Nebby?” '''Tapu Koko nods.' Ryan: “You could've just told me. But thanks anyway. If you see Tapu Bulu and the others, give them my regards okay?”''' ' '''Tapu Koko nods. But as Ryan turns away, Tapu Koko stops him.' Ryan: “Huh?” He sees a Z-Ring in Tapu Koko’s other claw. ' '''Ryan: “But you already gave me one Tapu Koko.”' ' '''Tapu Koko holds out the Z-Ring, and Ryan takes it. There's a Z Crystal inserted into it already.' Ryan: “Whoa, that's an odd shape for a Z Crystal.”''' ' '''He put it in his pocket. Tapu Koko nods again and takes off. Ryan sighs and walks up to Kukui’s front door, knocking.' ' '''Kukui: Who is it? Ryan: “Professor it's me, Ryan!” '''When Kukui opens the door, Ryan looks sheepish.' ' '''Ryan: “Tapu Koko’s sent me on a mission. I'm supposed to help Lillie with Nebby.” Kukui: Nebby? Also where is your friend Malcolm? You two stopped travelling together? Ryan: “Tapu Koko….kinda picked me up in the middle of a battle.” Kukui. Ah I see. Would you like to come in? ' ' '''Ryan starts to reply, but turns at the feeling of being watched. A strange-looking Pokémon stares back at him.' Ryan: “Is that a Lycanroc?”''' ' Gladion: What are you doing here?! Ryan: “Tapu Koko asked me to help Lillie with Nebby. Wait, what's it to you!?” Gladion: Tapu Koko did? Why you? Ryan: “I’m not sure.” Gladion: I’m not buying it. '''Ryan shows off his Z-Ring.' Ryan: “Tapu Koko gave me this directly. Wait….” ' He looks his associate’s appearance up and down.' ' '''Ryan: “Are you Lillie’s brother?” Gladion: Yes. And what of it? Ryan: “Nothing, I just noticed the resemblance.”' ' '''A Pokémon Ryan had never seen before strides up to Gladion. It stares at Ryan menacingly.' Ryan: “Um...Can you get your Pokémon to stop looking at me like that?” Gladion: Type: Null doesn’t take well to strangers.' ' Ryan: “Type: Null? That's it's name? Huh, that seems a bit-.” He suddenly stops, having felt something in his pocket. He rummages inside it before pulling out a strange-looking Pokéball. ' '''Ryan: “Huh? Where'd this come from? I’ve never seen this type of Pokéball before, have you Gladion?”' ' Gladion: Nope. How do you not know? ' Ryan: “Tapu Koko must’ve dropped it in my pocket. It must think I'll need it sometime.” ''' '''Gladion: Right. So you want me to believe Tapu Koko gave you that, while also believing it sent you for Nebby. Ryan: “Look Gladion, I don't know what Tapu Koko’s motives are, but if a guardian deity asked me to do something, I'm doing it.” Gladion: Doesn’t mean you should be trusted. What are your intentions with Nebby? Ryan: “Just to carry out Tapu Koko’s wish. I’m not a bad guy Gladion. I treat Pokémon like we humans treat each other. My Quilladin would attest to that if it were here.” ' Gladion: Okay, but I’m keeping my eye on you. Ryan: “I might totally be about to regret what I'm about to do, but-.” '''He slowly inches forward, reaching out to Type: Null as carefully as possible.' ' '''Type: Null: Null Gladion: What you doing?' ' Ryan: “Trying to show Type: Null I'm friendly.” Gladion: That’s for us to decide. Your okay for now, but any time you seem shady, we are cutting you off. So why did Tapu Koko contact you do you think? Ryan: “Maybe Tapu Koko thinks I might be some help to Nebby. Maybe it's seen something in me that helped it trust me back when I helped Nebby and Lillie shoo off a flock of Spearow.” Gladion: You’ve met Nebby and Lillie before? Ryan: “We first met on Mahalo Trail. Nebby had gotten on a bridge and was suddenly attacked by the flock of Spearow. Pikachu distracted a couple of them and I shielded Nebby from the others. Then…well, Nebby broke the bridge. It was thanks to Tapu Koko’s quick swoop-in I’m even talking to you right now Gladion.” Gladion: I heard that story but I thought people were making it all up. Maybe you have been hidden for a higher purpose like you said. If Tapu Koko brought you here, and from the story, you are trusted enough to help Nebby and us. Ryan: “Well thanks you two. Speaking of Nebby I should probably get-.” '''Nebby suddenly appears in front of him.' ' ' Ryan: “Aah! Nebby, don't do that! You surprised me! I'm guessing that was Teleport?”''' ' ???: “Yes.” '''Lillie had come outside.' Ryan: “Lillie! Aw man I wish Malcolm and Quilladin were here!” Nebby abruptly uses Teleport, popping back with Quilladin and Malcolm a couple minutes later. Quilladin: “Quill!?” Ryan: “Quilladin!”''' ' '''The trainer and Pokémon share an embrace. ' Ryan: “I was so worried! Tapu-.”''' ' '''He lets go of Quilladin with wide eyes.' ' ' Ryan: “Olivia. She could be freaking out right now!” ' ' Malcolm: She has her hunch something was up. Also who is this? Gladion: I’m Gladion. Malcolm: I’m Malcolm. Who is the young girl Ryan? Ryan: “Gladion’s brother Lillie.”''' ' '''Ryan holds up the strange Pokéball once more.' ' ' Ryan: “seen this before Malcolm?” ' ' Before Malcolm can reply, Lillie gasps. ' ' Lillie: “It's a Beast Ball! You see, our mother works with others to study beings known as Ultra Beasts. That Pokéball is for capturing one.” ' ' Ryan: “How would Tapu Koko get one? Unless….oh no. Gladion, Lillie! I think Tapu Koko had some kinda intuition related to the Ultra Beasts! We need to get to your mom now!”''' ' Malcolm: Intuition? Beast Ball? What did I miss?' ' Ryan: “I’ll explain later, we gotta go now!” Malcolm: You better! Gladion: Lets get there! '''the group run off.' Ryan: “so where does your mom work exactly?” Gladion: The Aether Foundation. Ryan: “Right. Faster!” The group made it to the docks, got a boat and sailed to the Aether Foundation. They made it just in time to see a woman getting pulled into a strange wormhole by an equally strange creature. ' '''Malcolm: Look!' ' Ryan: “That's gotta be an Ultra Beast! Lillie, Gladion, its got your mom!” ' Lillie gasps. Ryan realizes he's still holding the Beast Ball. His eyes widen as he figures out what he has to do.' ' Ryan: “Gladion, Type: Null! I need a boost! I can't throw the Beast Ball that high!” Gladion: Right, Type: Null help Ryan out. Fling him up '''When Type: Null throws Ryan into the air, he throws the Beast Ball at the Ultra Beast. Though the Ultra Beast struggled, it eventually lets go of Lillie and Gladion’s mother and is sucked into the Beast Ball. All three, that is Lillie and Gladion’s mother, Ryan and the Beast Ball, begin to fall. Ryan: “Oh no! Type: Null, help!” He grabs onto Lillie and Gladion’s mother, bracing for impact. ''' Gladion: Go! '''Type: Null catches the two, while the Beast Ball hit the floor. Ryan: “Your mom looks like she's unconscious. Thanks Type: Null.” Gladion: Mother? She doesn't respond. Ryan checks her pulse. ' '''Ryan: “Well her bloodstream is running at least. And she's breathing. Type: Null, Gladion, you should probably go find someone. Lillie, stay with me.” Gladion: We’ll go find Wicke, she’ll know what to do. Ryan (as Gladion and Type: Null leave): “Lillie, grab hold of that Beast Ball and don’t open it whatsoever.” '''Lillie immediately obeys.' Malcolm: So what now? And what was that thing? Ryan: “Dunno, but if I had a guess it's a creature from some other dimension.” Malcolm: Another dimension? Is that a thing? Ryan: “I once was in a parallel universe and met another version of me. I'm not about to rule any possible situation out.” Malcolm: Do you think there’s someone who would know more about that beast that came through?' ' Ryan: “Not sure, but maybe this place is a research facility for them. Gladion did mention someone, so there’s a chance.” Malcolm: He mentioned someone named Wicke. I don’t know why, but I have a uneasy feeling. Rowlet rockruff. Malcolm sends out Rowlet and Rockruff. ' ' 'Malcolm: This place gives me the creeps. ' ' Ryan: “Yeah, I know.” Lillie (To Ryan): “Please, take this.” '''She hands Ryan the Beast Ball. ' Ryan: “Oh yeah, no I get it. The creature in here almost took your mom. Of course you wouldn’t want to hold it.” '''He puts it in his backpack. Malcolm: Lets go. Ryan: “Right…” ' Ryan stands up and walks out with everyone else.' “So...guess it’s back to Akala. You know, the battle with Olivia and whatnot.” ' He sighs.' ' '''Ryan: “Sometimes I wish Tapu Koko would just tell me things. Nebby’s one thing, but if there’s a bigger picture, I want to know.” Malcolm: One question, how are we getting there? '''Nebby suddenly appears and uses Teleport to bring the gang to Akala.' Malcolm: What the?!?' ' Ryan: “Oh yeah, I forgot. Nebby knows Teleport.” Malcolm: That’s kind of handy. Ryan: “Yeah. Let's go! Olivia’s waiting.” Ryan runs off, eventually arriving at Wella Volcano Park. ' '''Ryan: “Olivia!?”' ' Malcolm: Is she still here? ' She is in fact still there, waiting for them.' ' ' Ryan: “Sorry about that Olivia. Tapu Koko and I have a sort of arrangement.” ' ' '''He pulls out the Beast Ball, looking at it. After a few seconds he turns to Gladion' ' ' Ryan: “I think you and Type: Null should hold onto this Gladion. It’s too risky for me to, I could pull it out and throw it by accident. At the very least, someone at the Ather Foundation could send the Ultra Beast home.”''' ' Gladion: That’s the most sensible idea. Ryan: “Thanks for everything. You too Type: Null.” '''He holds out the Beast Ball.' ' '''Gladion: We will send it home. Ryan: “Thanks.“' ' '''He pulls out a Pokeball' Ryan: “Pikachu, let’s go!” ' ' Pikachu pops out. ''' Pikachu: “Pika!” Olivia: You want to try again? If you do we will make it a single battle. Ryan: “That's fine with me! Ready Pikachu!?” Pikachu: “Pika!” Ryan: “Let’s go!” Olivia: Okay Probopass, lets go! Ryan: “Pikachu, Volt Tackle!” '''Pikachu dashes towards Probopass, electrical power covering his body. ' ' Olivia: Stone Edge! Pikachu dodges and nails Probopass in the face. ''' Olivia: Flash Cannon! ' Ryan: “Dodge with Quick Attack!” '''Thanks to the attack, Pikachu manages to avoid Flash Cannon. ' Ryan: “Use Iron Tail!” Olivia: Stone Edge!' ' Probopass uses Stone Edge and stops Pikachu. ' ' Olivia: Magnet Bomb! ' ' Ryan: “Huh? What’s that?” Using the three mini blocks around Probopass, he sends them towards Pikachu using Magnet Bomb. ' '''Ryan: “Pikachu!” '''But Pikachu gets nailed. Fortunately it’s still standing.' Ryan: “Alright Pikachu this obviously isn’t working.” He sends Pikachu to its Pokeball. ' '''Ryan: “Right….who do I have…..?”' ' '''He snaps his fingers.' Ryan: “Of course, why didn’t I do it in the first place? Delphox, I choose you!” Delphox pops out of its pokeball. Delphox: “Del!”''' ' Ryan: “Delphox, Ember!” '''Delphox blasts Ember in Probopass’s direction.' ' '''Oliva: Flash Cannon! '''Probopass uses Flash Cannon to cancel out Ember.' ' '''Olivia: Stone Edge!' ' Ryan: “Hyper Beam!” '''Delphox’s Hyper Beam manages to cancel out Stone Edge.' ' ' Ryan: “Use Flame Charge!” Olivia: Magnet Bomb! ' ' But the flame is so dense, the blocks just burn up. Due to Fire Types being more powerful against Steel Types, Delphox takes significantly more damage than it did with Pikachu. ' ' Ryan: “Not trying to sound cocky Olivia, but looks like you’re stuck between a rock and a hard place. ' '''Olivia: Hmm. Now Probopass, use Giga Impact! '''Probopass hits Delphox with a power Giga Impact.' ' '''Olivia: Stone Edge! '''And then Stone Edge hits. Olivia then performs the Rock Type Z-Move dance and energy flows into Probopass.' Olivia: Now, Continental Crush! By some miracle, Delphox avoids the giant stone. Ryan clips his Normalium Z into his Z Ring. ' '''Ryan: “Ha! Nice Delphox. Now, use Scratch!” ' Delphox uses Scratch but misses intentionally. Z Power starts to glow inside the Normalium Z. Ryan does the Normalium Z dance, and the power flows into Delphox.' ' Ryan: “Right, Z Move for a Z Move! It’s go time! Delphox, use Breakneck Blitz!” '''Delphox unleashes the Z Move. Breakneck Blitz was apparently the final blow for Probopass, as when the resulting explosion of dust cleared, it was revealed to have fainted. Ryan: “Whoa...That was awesome! Both Pokemon were.” He returns Delphox to its Pokeball. ' '''Ryan: “Sorry we got interrupted Olivia, but even then it was fun.” '''He walks up to Olivia and holds out a hand for her to shake.' ' '''Olivia: True, here.' ' '''Olivia shakes Ryan’s hand and then he sees the Rockium Z there in his hand.' Ryan: “Alright. Kinda stinks I don’t have any Rock Types at the moment. Ah, well, that just gives me an excuse to catch one or two huh? Oh.” Ryan pulls out an Oran Berry. ' '''Ryan: “Give this berry to Probopass on my behalf alright?” Olivia: Thanks. '''She feeds Probopass the berry then returns it and leaves.' Ryan: “So that’s Normal, Water, Grass, Fire and Rock. What should I go for next Malcom?”''' ' Malcolm: If you don’t have the Fightium Z then you could rematch Hala. Or go to the next Island and begin challenging there. Ryan: “I think I owe Hala a battle where I play by the rules, so I’m going for the Fightnium Z. Let’s head to Iki Town.” '''They leave, Quilladin in tow.'